


以斯加略

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass Fusion, Blood, Dystopia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 耶稣被圣灵引到旷野，受魔鬼的试探。魔鬼诱惑他可以把石头变成面包，只要有了面包，人就会追随他如牧者手下的羊群。*一个反乌托邦短篇，是DV/DN和一点点NV乱炖*有一点r18g内容
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 15





	以斯加略

上尉的一只手转动着铅笔，穿皮靴的脚翘在木板箱上，身后空麻袋、绳索和小牛牵引器胡乱堆在一起，几股铁丝拧成围篱。他的眼睛在不稳定的高压灯下显得浑浊，这种浑浊表明他没有在眼球中植入视觉辅助设施。尼禄被带进来的时候嗅到动物饲料发霉的气味。

他摁摁鼻子两边，看着被带到他面前的年轻人。这个战斗阶段俘虏已经不多见了。而且这个主动投降的俘虏——有点名气。

上尉斟酌起来。很多俘虏都声称自己是特殊人物，以得到更好的待遇，更快被运输走。没有人想继续呆在这里。有个中尉俘虏过三个维吉尔，五个阿格纳斯。

他把空墨水瓶、吸墨器和被摔坏的钢笔推开——它左右分离的笔尖在一张报告上滴了一滴指甲盖那么大的墨团——他眯起眼睛寻找。黑夜里高压灯嘶嘶地闪着光，L……M……N。

他抽出一个黑色的硬背文件夹，从木抽屉里摸出半盒烟，抽出一根点燃，刺鼻的烟雾让他的俘虏皱眉。但他什么也没说。

“年龄？”

“二十二。”

“护照号码？”

“我不确定记载你本子里的是哪一张。”

“记得纳布卢斯事件吗？”

“我并未参与。”

“我没有问你有没有参与。你当然没有参与。一万名俘虏被屠杀了，就因为他们他妈的不是合格人。”

“你和维吉尔有什么关系？”

“维吉尔·斯巴达少将。”他平静地说，“我曾是他的副官。”

“根据……一些调查，”上尉用钢笔在那些纸上使劲划了两下，分叉的笔尖依旧不出墨，“他是你父亲。如果你真的是他，你隐藏了很多东西。”

年轻人动摇了一下。

“是的。我忘记了……他的确是我父亲。”

“少校，你的忘性实在有点大。你可以在路上好好思考，看看有没有忘记别的东西。把他送到今晚的卡车上。”他吩咐尼禄身后的两个士兵，把燃尽的烟头掷到地上，用前脚掌用力碾灭。

当尼禄走远，上尉拿起个人终端。每次连上理论上来说完全封闭的内部通讯网他都胆战心惊，据说圣界墙会顺着一切波长爬进来。“上校，我要给你送过去一个人。”他报告道：“他自称尼禄，是维吉尔的……显然……我会注意……是的，长官。”

当晚尼禄被押上卡车。他和数个认识的不认识的人挤在一起，手被绑在身后血液流动不畅，卡车很颠簸，每轧过一个弹坑，他和其他人的脑袋就彼此碰撞。

他小声说“下了车，我的头会大上一圈。”

“如果你能保住它的话。”一个囚犯回应他：“我会为你祈祷的。是不是我的错觉？你长得像维吉尔·斯巴达。”

尼禄没有回应。夜风呼啸，他浑身发冷，突然意识到自己正在深陷历史的因果序列中，被压制成一个扁平的标签。

圣界墙是一个将所有的消费轨迹、健康状况、选择倾向等数据记录并管理起来的数值化系统。拉丁语里Mundus的意思是世界，而历史上的圣界墙（Mundus Trench）是由罗马国王罗慕路斯赶着一只白母牛与一只公牛犁出的一条壕沟。传说它围绕罗马城城墙外一圈，通向天堂，它周边的土地被称作圣界，谁也不准使用。罗慕路斯王的亲兄弟就因跳过它而被判死刑。

圣界墙系统并不通向天堂，它只是将天堂搬到地下。当收集的总数据体量足够大，建立起的模型误差就可以达到无限小，圣界墙系统可以通过数据分析预测个体行动，为每个人的人生选择给出适当的建议，让每个人的人生价值得以完全发挥。有批评家将圣界墙称为以后现代占卜学为基础的统治实体。但即使是这样的人也无法否认，过去数千年间，从没有哪个政府能彻底消灭贫困、犯罪和战争。最起码从表面上来看是这样的。圣界墙内犯罪率连年走低，明面上的维护治安已经没有必要，因为在潜在犯罪者做出真正的危害性行为之前，圣界墙就能准确预测到他的思想倾向，并且用心理指数和色相颜色表现出来。秘密警察被授予预防性逮捕权，开始时潜在犯罪者的消失会造成群体性恐慌，但人民很快习惯了这些根本不秘密的存在。

尼禄最开始只是因为父亲身上的制服好看才递交了申请书。

维吉尔不是个好父亲，青年时期尼禄讨厌拥有和父亲一样的东西。他打耳钉，把头发染成棕色，穿奇装异服，把可乐倒进啤酒罐子里，故意在他眼前晃悠。

“我希望你不要是为了和我相连才背离我。”维吉尔说。

尼禄正在喝汽水，听见这话呛的差点把饮料打翻在身上。

“真正的人必须自己使自己诞生。”维吉尔紧盯着他脖子上闪光的廉价十字架，“你必须要是自己的父亲，自己的上帝。”

尼禄觉得他有病，但依旧憧憬维吉尔身上的制服。笔挺的制服，高筒靴，按照衔级更换的肩章和领章，一切井然有序，他噩梦和美梦的根源，红黑的配色，圆圈中间一个整齐的图案。以前他讨厌这个标志。因为他觉得是它把维吉尔从自己身边夺走了。他故意不戴袖标去上学，上厕所时他的同学小声提醒他，妈妈让我一出门就得戴上，回家再脱掉，“只有这样才安全”。

后来没有人再这样说了。圣界墙根本不关心谁戴袖标谁不戴。它能看到谁想要反对它，谁会反对它。维吉尔说这是因为在尼禄还没出生的时候，圣界墙赢了一场战争，“它赢了，但是战争并未结束。”

尼禄和他唱反调，“有了胜利者和失败者，战争怎么会还没结束呢？”

“圣界墙接收了旧世界。但是人习惯了旧世界里非此即彼的思维方式。上个月有人被逮捕时还高呼要向流亡的联邦政府发起申诉。尼禄，输赢是很妙的事。战胜者的意志被贯彻，战败的被惩罚。但是，正确的意志才会被贯彻。真正的战场在人的内心。圣界墙想要把握的就是这个战场。”

“等等，现在还有联邦政府吗？”

“尼禄，你愚蠢的提问验证了老师对你的评价。你上课时有一半时间都在睡觉。”

尼禄撇撇嘴，他盯着维吉尔的脸，在心里大叫十秒“你去死吧！”结果他的色相依旧是浅蓝色的。他想，圣界墙一点也不准。

尼禄确信维吉尔爱圣界墙多过爱他。即使人人都说父母天生就爱孩子。但是维吉尔——如果维吉尔真的有爱的话，他会爱 _想要_ 去爱的，不会爱 _应该_ 去爱的。

维吉尔根本不想爱他。

小时候他害怕一个人，而维吉尔偏要把他锁在家里。他在家翻箱倒柜，手被箱子狠狠砸了一下，肿的老高，他哭着给维吉尔拨可视电话，维吉尔冷静地问他那根手指现在怎么样，要他把手指放到镜头前，让他看看“有没有扁”。

如果被烦的多了，维吉尔偶尔会带他出去玩，但是他走的很慢，维吉尔走得很快，根本不等他。他想让维吉尔像别的爸爸妈妈那样抱他，维吉尔不胜其烦，直接把外套罩在他头顶。衣服内衬还带着父亲的温度，他眼前一黑，美滋滋地等着有双手臂把他抱起来，数十秒无人回应，他掀开衣服发现维吉尔已经走远。他只好抱着衣服去追父亲的背影。这幕被维吉尔的下属从监控里截下来，说我们的平均年龄又要下移一大截啦。

尼禄彼时并不知道这支队伍日后会成为一个既吹哨子又下场比赛的庞然大物，而且自己会抓捕到童年好友。他仍记得那些下午，孩子们排队接受了视觉装置植入手术，他眼睛酸了好几周，忍不住一直揉眼睛，被阳光一照就泪眼汪汪，但却不耽误和朋友们互相攀比，我的色相是蓝色的，你是绿色，他是橙色，绿色很丑，再丑也比蓝色好看。

“我没想过会有这一天。”他坦诚。

他对面坐着姬莉叶。

“但我想过。我想过无数次。”

“那你后悔过吗？”

“从不。”

当时尼禄感觉到一种荒谬。怎么可能？他明白任何人都有可能变成潜在犯罪者。每个人心中都有黑暗的部分和失控的可能，在某个瞬间会想要挑战社会良俗，想偷窃、发疯，伤害自己和别人。这些潜在犯在犯罪之前就能被无处不在的监控甄别出来，秘密警察会予以逮捕。如果心理状态恢复健康，他们有一天会被释放。但是她？姬莉叶？

“我记得你以前学音乐。”

她回答：“这里的音乐只是为了让心理指数下降的工具。所以我现在不再学音乐了。”

尼禄念出她的基本信息。姬莉叶出生于一个虔诚的基督徒家庭。她以优异的成绩考入大学，在大学期间加入一个无政府倾向秘密结社，有证据表明姬莉叶后来成为了它的核心人员。他们在废弃建筑内集会，分享和创作被禁止的文艺作品，所有成员起誓不参与政治宣传，不参加选举，拒绝被征召入伍。后来这个团体逐渐激进化，曾经的三条原则也无人遵守。

她说：“或许，这是因为现在已经没有选举了。”

“难道你不记得那桩丑闻？强制开启圣界墙后，某个地区的十位议员候选人全都色相浑浊。在这样的候选人中难以选出合适的人。”

“为了防止选出不对的人就不再选举，那么为了避免被抢劫，要不要废除货币呢？或者说为了避免被杀，就都不再活着？”

“你对我有种抵触。”尼禄说出口的时候就后悔了。他意识到自己这句话很不专业，并庆幸房间中没有监控。他知道有些残忍的行为会发生在这些房间里。圣界墙认为这有必要。

“我只是抵触圣界墙和它的影响。”

“能详细说说吗？”

尼禄尽量不让自己说话的模样像审问。

“圣界墙悲观地评价人的自由所导致的后果。在它眼中，社会是由一群带着罪愆和缺陷的人组成的，它不等待人自身的完善，而是选择干涉人。”

尼禄提醒她，“圣界墙所导致的后果是犯罪率在下降。区域犯罪指数每年都在趋于平稳，许多战前的贫困地区在圣界墙接手后再没有人冻死饿死，至于抢劫、仇杀案已经有近五年没发生过了。”

“是的，我同样注意到，视觉辅助装置一开始可以手动打开过滤开关，现在它们出厂时就自带了永久过滤功能。圣界墙最开始是为了抵抗痛苦和不公正才被创造出来，最后它却造出了恶的新形式。这是前所未有的恶。当耶稣被圣灵引到旷野，受魔鬼的试探，魔鬼要他把石头变成面包，这样人就会追随他如牧者手下的羊群。被牧者引领是很幸福的，牧者只要绵羊的一点羊毛，但是它可以选择要羊毛，也可以选择要羊肉，甚至可以要每只羊的右前蹄。”

“圣界墙以上帝自诩，认为掌握人的过去和未来，判断哪些人因哪些特质应该被修正，哪些人标准无害。尼禄，有本书里有这样一个角色，他说他接受上帝，但是不接受上帝创造的世界。世界只要还存有一个孩子的一滴饱受折磨的眼泪，那么他就会把进入天堂的门票退回去。上帝不会出现在以这一滴眼泪为抵押的世界秩序里。”她平静地说：“如果真的有上帝，上帝会出现在流出痛苦的一滴眼泪的孩子那里。”

尼禄沉默了。

他偷偷将姬莉叶释放。

他甚至找到了那本书，在午休时看，结果睡得很香。

这番动作瞒不过维吉尔。东窗事发在电影之夜。维吉尔喜欢看一些很闷的电影，尼禄有时候会被邀请，但他始终不明白维吉尔是怎么抽出的时间看电影，他一般利用这种邀约补眠，并且可以光明正大地在报告上写，两个小时，内容绝密，和V。这个字母代号在安全部有让人噤声的奇妙力量。

“有个奇妙的传言，”影厅的一片漆黑里他说，“有些人参与进了一桩爱情故事里。”

尼禄本来昏昏欲睡，听到这话一个激灵。这一排只有他们两个，维吉尔的脸完全没有偏转，浅色的眼睛专注地看着荧幕，就好像刚才说话的是夹在他们之间的一个幽灵。“我会爱而且我能爱，但并不是你所说的爱。”他小声说，“你永远不会明白。”

“我的确不明白，任务结束后不迅速返程，反而和无关人士在酒店见面。”从维吉尔的语气里，他听不出这是讽刺还是叙述一个事实，“只有连环杀人犯喜欢回到犯罪现场开房。”

尼禄脸上发烧，但又松口气，意识到这番谈话的另一个主角并不是姬莉叶。但是无论他怎么解释，维吉尔并不接受他所说的事实：他只是窝在酒店里和朋友打了一晚上的游戏。

看完电影，他突然问维吉尔面包和自由的问题，维吉尔根本没有思考多长时间：“世界上不存在没有面包的自由。”他补充道，“人失去自由，很多时候就是因为失去了面包。”

姬莉叶暂时被藏匿在一处安全屋中等待转移。在圣界墙的系统中，她是在逃通缉犯。因为不断恶化的战况，这个时间被不断后推，推迟得尼禄羞愧到不敢去见她，都不知道她为什么还相信自己。最后一次见面时他将她送上开往中立区域的列车，五个小时后她会转乘飞机，在大洋彼岸降落。离别之际，他打开密封袋，把抓捕时扯断的十字架项链还给她。他找到了根新的系绳将它穿起。

姬莉叶向尼禄道谢，把它戴到脖子上，轻轻握紧。尼禄霎时间感到恐惧。但是那就仅仅是个旧十字架，他检查过，里面没有中空藏着毒药，也不是微型手枪。

“你曾经说，你想要成为警察，愿意为了保护这里的人做任何事。”她说，“如果这是真的，你就该考虑更多东西，而不仅仅是对圣界墙的忠诚。如果你认为它的决定会带来灾难，会涉及数以万计的无辜国民死亡，那么作为站在你这样的地位上的一个人，就必须要承担责任，有勇气承担责任，为人民的利益做出决定。”

尼禄没有说话。

他们交换了个拥抱。脚步声渐远，片刻之后，站台内回响起年轻长官压抑的抽泣声。没有人对此侧目，送别时眼泪总是很常见。

仔细观察圣界墙在最后的剧痛中混乱的权力结构，人们也许会得出这样的结论：尼禄的幸存与其说是一个幸运的巧合，不如说是一个迹象，表明维吉尔仍然强大的手臂正在保护他忠诚的下属到最后一刻。

维吉尔是秘密警察和安全部门的负责人，表面上他是圣界墙内权限最高的人之一，但随便一个对内部政治有了解的人都不会怀疑谁才拥有真正的权力。

维吉尔是个孤独的人，这理所当然。在圣界墙内部他没有朋友，也没有同盟。一个在他那样位置的人是不被允许有朋友或者同盟的。

没人知道尼禄是维吉尔的孩子。维吉尔也对他解释过，出于保密的需要，圣界墙的资料上他属于另外一对已逝夫妻。

尼禄因这种措辞撇嘴：“我不属于任何人。”

尼禄总是负责心理指数最危险的犯罪潜在犯，维吉尔对他不管不问，哪怕他有次差点被一吨炸药炸上天。

直到他被授予二级勋章，维吉尔突然出现，手段强硬地亲自带领他前往圣界墙总部。路上他的终端闪个不停，同事疯狂给他发简讯，说如果遭遇职场性骚扰要他一键报警。

_首先，我自己就是警察。其次，他也是警察。最后，他是我爸！_

尼禄发送之前还是删掉了最后一句话。

维吉尔没有说话，不关心尼禄为什么一直很热。车辆正在自动驾驶，维吉尔认真凝视着前方飞速掠过的路面。

“接下来你会有资格参与到更多行动里。你可能会被要求执行一些有争议性的任务。”

“我会接受。”

“没有道德上的疑虑？”

尼禄迅速摇了摇头。年轻人对此迫不及待。

那是他第一次来到圣界墙总部。维吉尔皱起眉，为他整理翻领。他突然觉得难堪，这罕见的一点儿温情让他喘不过气。他感觉自己很渺小，站在那里，除了他之外一切都是巨大的，连维吉尔也很巨大。整个世界的数据处理中枢盯着他，它像悬浮在地表上的魔方，空气里无形的巨手在拧动它。

“过去这里挂着蒙德斯的画像。”维吉尔说，“现在看起来好多了。”

“我听过一些谣言，”尼禄大起胆子试探他，“是你谋杀了他。”

尴尬的沉默里，他意识到维吉尔没有否认。

“蒙德斯……他和我的父亲斯巴达过去是圣界墙的设计者。那时候它还不叫圣界墙。世人叫它魔鬼的发明，认为它会带来灾难。”圣界墙前，维吉尔第一次对尼禄说起自己的家庭。

“他在家里安装了系统的雏形，我和我的弟弟是最初的受试者。”

尼禄屏息听着，对维吉尔不仅有家庭还有兄弟感到不可思议，他一直觉得维吉尔是哪颗小行星撞地球时捎带过来的。

“受试中发生的一些事，让我的父亲对它心存疑虑。这种疑虑让蒙德斯有机会篡夺了它。后来我将它夺回来，就这么简单。”维吉尔没有多说，种种往事已过，他也没有宣扬的打算。

“他们都不明白，这不是消遣，也不是玩乐，它是一种未来。或许今后你看到的事物会让你动摇，但我希望你能明白，现在只是手段，未来才是目的。”他斩钉截铁，“尼禄，这是正确的未来。”

尼禄录入指纹、瞳孔信息，看到自己的衔级提升。光屏上几个字母的变动很没有真实感，此时他真正关心的是每个等级有自己的一套制服和领章。像游戏里换不一样的装备。把维吉尔亲自上的历史课抛在脑后，尼禄忍不住咧开嘴笑。彼时一条光明大道展现在他眼前，而维吉尔就在不远的地方，他根本不用辨别方向，因为不管向哪个地方张望，父亲的影子都无处不在。

尼禄后来知道，所谓的“一些事”是指，摄像头下小时候的维吉尔开始克制表情，但丁则笑得更多。

父母问他们为什么要这么做，但丁说，“我想要更高的分数。”

维吉尔则说“我不想让它给我打分。”

但丁感慨：“现在完全调过来了。世事难料，对不对？”

但丁没有告诉尼禄，当父亲把心理状态的表现形式从具体的数字改为颜色，他们依旧行动如故，并且彼此对抗得更激烈，每天都警惕自己的颜色有没有向对方过渡的迹象。

当父亲再次问他们为什么要这么做，他们的答案统一了：为了让它能把我们分清。

父亲笑起来，向他们保证， _我的小圣童，虽然彼得三次不认耶稣，但我一定会把你们认出来。_

斯巴达失踪后，伊娃死于一场暴乱中。但丁缩在橱柜里，抱紧自己的肩膀发着抖。伊娃去找维吉尔，他听到相框被摔到地上。初版圣界墙的开关仍旧开着，这是父亲遗留下的少数证明，他安静地听着从客厅传来的机械音： _您的心理指数处于危险值——您的心理指数处于危险值——_

当再也听不到一点儿声音，他从橱柜中钻出来，被碎玻璃划伤脚底。多年后但丁远离了所有心理测量装置，维吉尔则自愿加入蒙德斯的队伍，在其本人根本不知情的情况下为父亲复仇，击败蒙德斯后继承了他的一切。

但丁反对他重启圣界墙，维吉尔感到可笑，这不是小时候抢苹果，但丁。

蒙德斯为了它谋杀了我们的父母！但丁因为久违的对立愤怒。而且他清楚，这种长久不是因为他们之前毫无间隙，只是因为太久没见，两人根本没有对立的机会。

维吉尔回答：那就让它再来谋杀我吧！

尼禄是在靠近维吉尔的路上与但丁相遇。

在一次案件里，但丁因为过高的犯罪系数被卷进了麻烦。尼禄将他列为第一嫌疑人，没按照惯例宣布现场结案只是因为打不过他。

他搞不懂但丁是如何在圣界墙的统治范围内躲过犯罪系数监测器生活。他问：像你一样的人多吗？

但丁说应该不少，城市里老鼠总是比人多。

尼禄很难否认，自己是因为他和维吉尔的相似而心驰神往。他觉得但丁更为危险一些，因为但丁的色相是深红色，他说自己从小就这样。他脱口而出“这种红色很好看”。维吉尔是蓝色的，让人想到大海——维吉尔随随便便就把他丢进海里，像公海马把卵从肚子里扔出去。

他根本无法想象维吉尔和一个女性做爱，然后她怀孕，他们有了他。

如果一个人在大庭广众之下勃起，他会觉得尴尬。性是生命的源头，又是应该被隐藏的私密的东西。

他同样是该被隐藏起来的东西。

他需要展现价值维吉尔才会看见他。就像小时候必须听话，不吵不闹，维吉尔才会把他抱起来摇两下。现在他也不再满足于只摇两下了。

但是但丁的爱无须互惠。他自身丰盈又强大，不吝惜将光芒分给他一点。他跟着但丁像首次暴露在太阳下的夜行生物，感觉自己在没有任何路标的路上疾驰，不由自主地到被吸引到从未见过的天地里，雪亮的闪电让他的眼睛盲目，根本没想过他和自己可能在同一支家族树上位置邻近，他们在一辆年龄比他都要大的破车里做爱，风雪刮进破玻璃窗里，当帆布车顶折下来，他忍不住想，像打开一罐沙丁鱼。他说，我从没见过这种车。男孩，这世上不是所有车都能垂直起飞。

当战争开始，许多参战的士兵犯罪指数都迅速到达了潜在犯水平。多数俘虏同样被圣界墙判断毫无悔改的可能，只好就地格杀。

有人建议对所有“战争病”病患展开大规模的清理，有人认为需要在“战争病”的影响不可逆之前开始轮岗制，被接替下来的士兵需要进行再教育，或者用机器人代替士兵。但是成本和损耗率又是一个问题。有人提出，“或许应该妥协一点，让圣界墙的诊断不那么严格”，“根据协议，我们需要投票才能更改……”，但最重要的，所有人都同意，要先取消士兵们视觉辅助装置中的心理指数自检功能。

不管如何禁止，犯罪指数监测装置还是通过各种非法渠道被送上前线。圣界墙判断走私检测装置的行为是健康无害的。

当联军推进到纳布卢斯，一支黑色的军队无差别屠杀了所有潜在犯。

投降后第无数次尼禄被问到这个问题：“记得纳布卢斯事件吗？”

尼禄只能回答：“我并未参与。”

圣界墙总部的遗址马上要召开一场旷日的审判。早在但丁探望他之前，尼禄就从突然丰富的食物中如此判断。他们的视觉辅助装置已经被卸下，他的眼睛和小时候刚植入那些纳米器械时一样酸痛，好在全封闭的囚室里没有光，他没有流泪的机会。失去了圣界墙的卜算，他学着用海带丝和塑料勺占卜自己什么时候噎死。他恨海带，海带丝像死人的头发。

“你解救了许多将被处决的潜在犯和俘虏，因此有可能会被减刑。而且你曾经十分接近圣界墙的核心层，联邦政府可能会需要你提供一些关于犯罪指数运用的经验。但是，你父亲的身份——”每三天被准许见他一次的辩护律师分析：“可能会影响判决的结果。”

尼禄忍不住想笑，圣界墙时代，他是一对素未谋面的早逝夫妇的孩子，现在他倒成了维吉尔最爱的、被委以重任，甚至是未来继承人的独子。

他问律师：“他们要那些经验干什么？”

“没人否认，圣界墙很好用。”律师说，“现在它改名叫以西结了。圣经里以西结预言说，将你的石头木头尘土都抛在水中。你不得再被建造，直到永远*。嗯……或许是直到上个月。”

“所以他们是在抢同一条裤子。”他突然感到疲惫。

“我想要知道，”尼禄终于还是问到了维吉尔：“他到底发生了什么？他变成了什么东西？”

“或许他是变成了他注定要变成的东西。法庭上你会见到一些很惊人的证据。我们都只是一段历史。”律师说，“历史马上就要过去了。”

最后尼禄被判处四年有期徒刑。他实在太年轻了，即使被时代裹挟着前进了那么远，出狱的时候仍然是个年轻人。

被释放那天晚上他喝了很多的酒，说了很多维吉尔的坏话，又吐了但丁一身，但丁把他扔进浴缸里刷洗，他像只刚从水里被捞出的狗，安静地盯着虚空中的一点。臆想中的空气甚至都因为他这种视线而上下分离。

以西结手环没有因为进水而失掉灵敏性。它冷冰冰地提示自己的佩戴人，您的心理指数处于危险值。尼禄猛地把手砸进水里。提示音模糊了。

尼禄突然大哭起来。

他对着天花板说道：你利用了我！如果不是你，我会和维吉尔并肩作战。如果他告诉我这就是他想要的——该死的，我会为他的理想而死的！

尼禄一直以为维吉尔是要执行什么秘密任务——他消失的那天夜里一切如常，甚至还挺好说话的，问尼禄战后有什么愿望。

愿望这个词对尼禄来说有些遥远，愿望似乎有自己的准入年龄，如果早十年维吉尔这么问他，他会许愿让维吉尔放下工作陪自己玩一天。但是对已经长大的尼禄来说，他已经理解，愿景这个词本身就含有不合理和不现实的成分。

然后维吉尔就消失了，战败前，尼禄所知道的全部就只是在纳布卢斯，昔日撒玛利亚人论战，争辩上帝究竟在耶路撒冷还是黎革斤山的地方，一支军队屠杀了所有人。

尼禄认为维吉尔和这件事有关系。为此他向但丁求助，帮助他潜入圣界墙总部调查。

尼禄并不知道，但丁无数次可以有机会颠覆圣界墙的统治。斯巴达惧怕自己的愿望成为与之相反的巨大的恐怖，而这种恐怖会被施加到所有人身上。他给了自己的孩子一次覆盖最高权限的机会。

隐藏的防爆门左右滑开，但丁进入圣界墙的心脏区域，看到地下室陈列着黑骑士的方阵。

他在第一排正中间看到了维吉尔的脸。

这些高大的人型兵器刚被改造完成，安安静静地沉睡着，武器架般站立，待机的神经系统与圣界墙相连。室内的摄像头不断发出警告：您的心理指数处于危险值。但是没有人出现阻止但丁调出实验日志，看到维吉尔自愿接受改造时的宣誓影像和手写证明。除了他之外，这些被改造者全部都是潜在犯。

维吉尔最后留下的影像中，圣界墙同样提示他的心理指数处于危险状态。维吉尔直接把文件夹扔过去砸歪了摄像头。但丁突然对这种愤怒感到亲切。他总是在愤怒。自从父母去世，他愤怒。察觉到蒙德斯的存在，他愤怒。然后他的兄长成为蒙德斯的继承人，他愤怒。“您的心理指数处于危险值”，只要他出现在圣界墙的视线下，它就总是用这句熟悉的提示音警告他，就好像心理指数处于危险值是一个改不掉的坏习惯。

但丁走近，盯着黑骑士的铠甲。它嵌在维吉尔的身上，原本的皮肤好像成了铠甲苍白的里衬。但丁在一片腹甲边缘用力，令人牙酸的粘连声中，维吉尔的血从盔甲的缝隙里隐隐渗出，像罗夏墨迹测验。但丁持续手指用力，撬开一个牡蛎般把维吉尔打开。血液的气味腥咸刺鼻，但丁以为会在里面看到密密麻麻的线管，或者说更童话一点，像冬天的猎人会钻进大型猎物的肚子，这样晚上就不会被冻死；划开这个黑色巨人的肚子，或许就能看到一个沉睡的维吉尔，他走错了路的兄长安安稳稳地睡在壳子里，等待度过冬天的夜晚。

过去总有一道无形的线将他们隔开，或许是出于积怨已久，性格使然。但丁不止一次曾经想过—— _如果没有你_ ，如果不是为了去找你，妈妈不会死去——他没有把这句话说出口，但也没有忘记，这是一个秘密武器，只能用作一击毙命和同归于尽。

多年前是维吉尔先行把它亮出来： _如果没有你——_

如果没有你，圣界墙会变得完美。他说：它必须变得完美。这里存在着真正伟大的事物。

但是，黑骑士的肚子里就只有脏器、筋膜和肠子。

他在维吉尔中翻检不到任何东西。

他看着这庞大的地下空洞，但丁不知道这些黑骑士还有多少，已经列队走出去多少，正向各个战场输送多少。它像个庞大的黑黝黝的子宫，孕育着血淋淋的光荣的影子。

但丁在控制台终止了黑骑士的生命。

一种凉意攀上他的脊椎。但丁突然觉得很冷，他盯着黑骑士敞开的肚腹，他静止的红色陷阱，缓缓地钻进这具尚有余温的尸体。黑骑士的皮肤发出危险的撕裂声，白色的肋骨拱卫着他。但丁蜷起身体，感觉到胳膊下面柔滑的内脏被挤出去。

自检到损伤，纳米机器人用仿生皮肤修补起黑骑士身体的伤口，缓慢封闭的空腔将他完全包裹。但丁眼前一片漆黑，眼睑潮热，与他同源的血液如一轮太阳贴在眼皮外侧。他感到一种悬空的失重感，如同回到母亲腹中，想要沉沉睡去，这种睡意像小时候抓萤火虫，他们以手势比划该从哪儿扑上去，一旦发出声音，它就会头也不回地飞走。

但丁耳边，总是在叫嚣的犯罪系数监测安静了。

数值表明，但丁现在变成了一个色相清澈的真诚无害的人。

End

  
*以西结书26:12  
*标题以斯加略/Iscario，指以斯加略的犹大（Judas Iscariot），谋杀者、背叛者之意，“他的五脏六腑从身体里流出来。几乎所有人都认为他一定下了地狱。”


End file.
